


Sex pollen is great

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Choking, Dubious Consent, Fanart, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Sex pollen growing in the entities realm? It's more likely than you think.Also I have art for this now! Thank you for Bombve for my commission!





	Sex pollen is great

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not 100% happy with this but I wanted to get it finished and posted because I keep coming back to this instead of working on my other stuff. Also my first time writing porn so this was very difficult and I had no idea what I was doing lmao. Enjoy!
> 
> Also Russian translation can be found here : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8698813

Evan slowly felt the feel of earth beneath his feet and the fog cleared from around him.

He heard the flickering of the fire before he saw it, it’s amber glow only confirming what he thought. If he’d been brought back to the fire someone else was in his realm performing a trial. He sighed a little, not wanting to hang here with all the other lonely bastards who hadn’t figured out what was going on yet.

He wondered if Philip was free, the man was fine company. He was quiet unlike Freddy, no annoying questions like the legion kids and no pitiful crying from Rin. He headed to the edge of the wreckers yard and tested his finger at the fog barrier, it pushed through with ease but he sensed no presence inside. Maybe Philip was the one in trial.

He let out an annoyed sigh and headed back to the fire, wondering who else he wouldn’t mind visiting. Visiting Herman was a hit or miss situation, usually a miss in his case. As he moved to sit down for a moment a rustle and a flash of movement caught his eye.

He couldn’t see much at first, not that he really wanted to. The idea of getting caught in a useless conversation didn’t fill him with excitement. Pretending to not have noticed he began to turn away, intent of going to see Amanda, she at least made for some intellectual conversation.

‘urrghhh’

He froze in his tracks, a laugh escaping his lips involuntarily.

_ What the fuck was that? _

It seemed to have come from the unknown forest dweller and Evan made his way over, half expecting to see a fight or an orgy going on.

What he did see shocked him more than Jeffrey’s finger collection.

‘Michael?’

The shape was laid at his feet, his body convulsing.

‘What the hell happened here?’

He didn’t expect a reply, that groan was the first time he’d even heard the man make a noise. Michael’s head did tilt up though and Evan knelt down to see what it was he was looking at. A flower?

It was golden in colour, like the ones that had grown at Halloween. He reached out for it cautiously, unsure what about it had caused Michael to have reacted like this.

‘Did you eat it?’

Michael didn’t respond to the question, his hand reached out for him- clawing at his ankles.

He could see some of the sticky residue on Michael’s fingers, a few flecks of pollen on his mask.

‘It’s probably poisonous, you’ll throw it up and be fine.’ Evan assured him, trying not to smirk at the sight of Michael like this.

He made to get up when the flower began to glow, a soft heat emitting from it. He drew closer, mesmerised by the sight of it, like a tiny sun in this dark world. As he reached out to touch it the petals began to fold in on themselves and it sunk down slightly, wilting as if it was dying.

Michael made another choked noise and Evan looked back to him, one eyebrow raised.

‘Is this what happened to you? The light made you crazy.’

A low chuckle escaped his lips and he looked back to the flower, a little startled by how low it had shrunk, like a coiled spring close to the floor.

Before he had time to react the thing opened up again, violently spraying him with the pollen.

‘What the fuck.’ Evan spat out, wiping the pollen from out his eyes and coughing.

He found himself starting to feel a little dizzy. Vision going blurry as a feeling of hunger passed through him.

‘Yeah good fucking joke.’ He growled, glaring up at the sky. ‘Sure this will help with the trials.’

Michael made another groan on the floor and Evan looked down, eyes widening at the sight.

He was laid on his back, his body arched and a matching feeling of hunger from his eyes behind the mask.

‘What the hell is up with you?’

Michael’s breathing seemingly sped up, the rise and fall of his chest going so fast he thought the young man might pass out.

‘Hey come on now, maybe I should take you back to Haddonfield.’ He tried looping his arm underneath Michael’s body, hoping he was still capable of walking.

Michael made a soft ‘Hmm’ sound, hand reaching up for Evan’s mask.

‘Right I ain’t shy but I think it’s best for both of us we don’t start that.’

As he tried in vain to lift Michael up, the younger man continued his efforts at undressing him. Fingers clawing at his overalls and mask, pulling it away onto the floor.

Evan finally reached out for Michael’s hands, grabbing them both in one large fist and holding them tight.

‘Those bloody flowers Michael, do you see yourself?’

What looked like a smirk came from behind Michael’s mask, the kind of sultry look he’d seen shared between Frank and Jed when they weren’t fighting.

‘You need to go sleep this off I think.’

The words erupted another reaction in Michael’s body, his hips rolling into his embrace and head lolled back.

Evan couldn’t help but admit that it was arousing to see him like this, though whether that was an honest admission or the flowers taking their toll on him now he didn’t know.

A stretch of skin had been exposed on Michael’s neck, a hint of his collar bone and the hollow of his throat. He felt the overwhelming urge to bite him. To suck bruises into his skin and draw blood.

‘Jesus it’s just the flowers.’ He muttered, desperately shaking his head and trying to push Michael away. The shape didn’t take too kindly to his defence though and crawled back over into Evan’s lap, straddling him and tugging at his overall straps.

‘I didn’t think it was even possible to see you like this.’

Michael said nothing, just ground his hips down into Evans crotch and exposed his neck again, seemingly knowing exactly what it was he wanted.

He dared test a hand on Michael’s hip, squeezing the soft flesh there and watching Michael’s body respond. Like a ripple coursing through him.

It was intoxicating.

The soft heat that had started in his chest had grown down, like his whole body was on fire with lust, desire and _ need. _

Need for skin and release, like he might die if he didn’t get it.

‘Fuck it.’

He grabbed Michael by the back of the head, pulling him towards him and biting down on the soft white skin of his neck. He sucked at it, grinning as he watched it turn red and purple.

The shape continued pawing at his clothes and Evan relented, kicking his mask further away and undoing his overall straps- letting them fall to his waist.

‘I don’t even know if you’ve done this before.’ He said, pausing a moment for any reaction.

No response again. He didn’t imagine the young man had, he supposed he’d find out soon enough going by his reaction.

After undressing himself he turned his attention on Michael, hands going for the mask immediately.

His hand shot up straight away, the expression in his eyes unsure. It seemed even in this state the guy was keen to keep his face covered.

Evan nodded, hands raised in a gesture of surrender before quickly moving back to the rest of Michael’s clothes.

Overalls down to their hips and grinding against each other, Evan thought he could finish just from the friction. It had been so long since he’d been with another person.

‘Fuck Michael.’ He whispered, burying his face into his neck to bite him again.

The other man made a small grunt in response and rolled his hips up into him.

He ventured a hand to Michael’s waistband, tugging at it experimentally. Going by Michael’s reaction he figured it was safe to proceed and he pulled them down slowly, exposing his hardened dick.

Evan felt his mouth water at the sight, especially when Michael took a sharp intake of breath as he touched it.

‘Is this okay?’

Michael gave a short nod and turned away.

Evan hesitated for a moment before taking the length into his hand, giving it a few short pumps and watching Michael’s body twitch and spasm.

The sight of it made him hungry for more. He pushed Michael onto his back, one hand running down his chest. The Shapes body arched up into the touch, craving the contact.

Evan dipped his head down, trailing kisses down his toned chest and stomach; one hand still slowly jerking his dick.

As he reached Michael’s hip he bit down, sucking a bruise into the skin. Michael shot up slightly and Evan used one hand to pin him back down to the ground.

He softened the bite, turning it back into kissing as he ventured further down.

He licked up from the base, tongue hot and wet and desperately wanting. He carried on teasing for a while til he could see Michael’s knuckles had gone white, only then did he take the whole thing into his mouth.

He sucked and let his mouth and throat close around it, tongue flicking up around the side. The involuntary jerks of Michael’s body only encouraging him further.

The noise from it all sounded exceptionally loud in his ears, the filthy sucking and moaning coming from the both of them was filling the forest and Evan knew this place was in no way private. The thought only made it all the more exciting.

‘You’re fucking filthy Michael.’ He growled as the younger man arched his crotch into Evan’s palm. ‘Let me show you something else.’

He pulled Michael up into the air slightly, pushing his discarded overalls under his hips.

‘It will make it feel nicer.’ He explained. ‘The angle is better.’

Michael just nodded, a dazed look in his eyes as he manoeuvred himself to get comfy.

Evan bent over him again, kissing the inside of his thighs and slowly trailing a hand up towards Michael’s ass. He squeezed and clawed at him, trying to rile the young man up as much as he could.

‘Do you want me to fuck you Michael?’ He asked, voice low and thick.

A nod was his answer. A nod and the spread of his thighs.

Evan grinned and pushed one slicked finger inside, gently pushing back and forth to warm him up.

When he felt slack enough he added a second, then third. It was agony to resist but Michael’s reactions were worth it. The panting and involuntary groans here and there.

When he was ready, opened up and begging for it Evan slipped his spit covered dick inside. He was gentle at first, despite the burning he was still feeling from the pollen.

‘Tell me if I need to slow down.’ He groaned and Michael gave him a hard look. It made him smirk, the boy was brave.

He began to pick up the pace, pushing in deeper as he gained momentum. Michael’s head began to loll back, his fingers digging into Evans thighs. The mix of pain and pleasure was pure bliss.

He kept it up; pushing harder and harder into Michael until his vision started to spin. He reached out to steady himself on the younger mans chest, hand slipping further forward til it rested on his neck. He squeezed slightly, listening to Michael’s breath hitch and body tense up.

He squeezed again and leant down, gently itching up just the bottom of Michael’s mask to reveal his mouth. He gripped onto Michael’s chin with one hand and pulled him up, watching his mouth drop open in surprise.

The sight made him smirk and he savoured it for a moment before he moved into kiss him. It was clear it was Michael’s first, he didn’t move at first and when he did it was clumsy and messy. Evan didn’t care, the thought that he was the first to claim him filled him with something.

He continued to kiss him as he fucked him, body practically vibrating as he felt Michael’s body start to convulse as he came onto Evan’s chest, breathing ragged and uneven as he did.

He finished shortly after, gripping onto Michael's bicep and groaning loudly. It was electric, the waves shooting through his entire body- leaving him crumpled and hanging onto Michael’s arm for dear life.

A nudge from Michael brought him back to reality, a smug smile on the younger mans lips.

‘Well I have to admit you took it like a champ, I was expecting to need to slow down.’

The younger man said nothing, just stuck his chin up slightly before pulling the mask down in his face.

Evan laughed, leaning back onto his hands and watching as Michael pulled his clothes back on. Even in his post pollen orgasm he had to admit he was undeniably attractive. All hard toned muscle and raw power. Power he’d managed to control for a short while.

‘Maybe we can do that again some time.’ Evan offered as Michael turned to walk away. ‘Just no need for the flowers.’

Michael picked his knife up from the floor, twirling it between his fingers as if to contemplate the offer.

‘Maybe I’ll even let you have a go.’

There was interested look awarded for that. A short nod given before he walked away into the fog.

Evan smiled and laid back onto the ground, his mind the clearest it had in months. He felt refreshed and rejuvenated, a fresh challenge to keep him occupied.

_ Maybe that pollen would help with his trials after all..._

> Commission for [@FoxtailMagic](https://twitter.com/FoxtailMagic?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) of a scene from their (nsfw) Trapper/Myers fic! Thank you again for the support and I'm so happy you like it 🥰 [pic.twitter.com/AB5s9IJlL5](https://t.co/AB5s9IJlL5)
> 
> — Ashe™ - Commissions: CLOSED (@bombve) [November 16, 2019](https://twitter.com/bombve/status/1195816232341008384?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
